


Substitute

by Danxk



Series: Ongrange and Peach [5]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Daniel plays a game close to chess.Black and white tiles, truth and lies.His playmate, a man with the most charming, sly smile.





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...idk it just sounds boring to me ; ;
> 
>  
> 
> **This is basically a background on Daniel's life and how it got so messy.**

 

_Daniel always loved solving mysteries. He grew up playing detective with his dad. His favorite anime of all time had been Detective Conan. His dad even got young Daniel a detective playing kit, his mom, knowing their child's obsession, bought him a detective costume for Halloween._

_But now that he's all grown up, he starts to hate how cruel unveiled truth could be. He wished he wasn't too curious and putting his nose on other people's business._

_How can he not? How can he not involve himself when it's about his parents? About his mom having a secret love affair?_

_He hates that he grew up learning how to be sneaky around people, even to his parents. He grew up knowing how to hide things even from the closest people to him._

_And so that's how he got to investigate and learn that his mother, who'd been treating his father unreasonably and unfairly, was having an affair._

_He hates that he’d seen it all. Daniel hates that, despite being a man, he had to see his father cry himself to sleep. All of those made him hate relationships and dodge all commitments he could’ve had._

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

Daniel was sitting quietly, second row of seats from the last. He had friends, of course, but they didn’t go to the same classes and so Daniel was alone there. Sighing, he looked at his wristwatch, _he’s late_ , he thought, their teacher was fifteen minutes late. Daniel roamed his eyes around at their messy class.

Girls, gossiping their insecurities out with their friends. Boys bragging the things they achieved pettily.

 _I want to get out of here, I want out._ Daniel wants nothing but to leave that place as soon as possible but knowing their teacher, being late didn’t mean he’s letting them out without making up for the time he’d lost.

Suddenly, the whole class quieted.

A man, about Daniel’s height, entered their classroom.

Daniel had to pinch himself in the arm to check that he’s not dreaming as he takes a good look at the man who just entered their class that successfully made his female classmates giggle.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

_Daniel’s father chose to distance himself for a while thinking that his wife was just having the time of her life where she is all frustrated about growing old. Daniel admires and respects his father so much for being rational and understanding. He doubts that his father didn't have the same suspicion as him. They always see the woman of the house smiling, the way she had been with her husband, whenever her phone lights up, receiving a message from someone. There were nights when his father decides to take overtime on his work, Daniel would pass by his parents' bedroom as he goes to the kitchen to get a swig of water and would here the tiny giggles of his mother. Thinking it was his father, he didn't mind at first. But there were nights when his dad is home and does some paperwork in the living room and Daniel would still hear his mom talking rather flirty from their bedroom._

_And being a grown up, Daniel knew something was wrong._

_The night after, Daniel decided to take a step._

_His parents had been fighting more and more each day, even at night. His mom started to drink and he would lash out at his dad anytime, sometimes even at Daniel._

_Fed up with that stupidity, Daniel did what he knows he's good at._

_Daniel managed to sneak up on his mom._

_There was a day when she told him that she’s going out to meet a friend but judging from the giddiness in her manners, it wasn’t just a friend._

_Daniel bit back a retort, not yet, he reminded himself. He nodded and acted on going back with his notes. When his mom’s footsteps faded as he descended back to their bedroom, Daniel went to his bathroom and pressed an ear to the wall._

_Seconds later, he heard a slight humming from his mom from the other side of the wall and the closing of their bathroom door._

_Daniel could feel tensing up at the thought of what’s going to do next. But he didn’t stop._

_He was tiptoeing when he went down to his parents’ bedroom, careful not to make a sound. As he got to his target destination he was glad the door was slightly ajar, it saves him from getting caught from opening the rattling doorknob. He pushed the bedroom door open and crept inside, his heart wildly beating in his chest. He looked around for his mom’s phone. Luckily, it was easy to spot. It was lying on the bedside drawer, under the lit lamp._

_He looked at the bathroom first before walking towards the phone, hearing the sound of the shower. He held his breath as he opened the phone, fortunately, it didn’t have security locks. With his shaky hands, he opened the messages box. At the top of the messages was a man’s name, again it saved him from investigating further; at least the guy’s name was there, full and open. He tapped the name and their long conversation was revealed under Daniel’s scrutinizing eyes. He scanned through the message exchanges with his throat drying; he found himself scrolling through the pictures on his mom’s phone’s gallery, he couldn’t believe what’s he’s seeing._

_The sound of the bathroom curtain sweeping against metal took him back. He put the phone back down on the bedside drawer, in his haste, he almost knocked over the electric lamp with his hand; flinching, he soundlessly exited the room._

_Back to his room, he carefully closed and locked his room. He went to his bed, feeling the guilt and anger swept over him. Remembering the man’s name, he felt like he’d heard it before, seen it somewhere; but as he tried to grab the memory back, the more it seemed like sinking at the back of his mind._

_Nonetheless, he’d sworn to himself that he’ll never forget the man’s name. It’s already been etched in his mind._

 

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

Daniel’s hands clench and unclenched into a fist. He realized that was why his name had been familiar to him. He memorized the man’s face, his whole feature, but Daniel was sure he wouldn’t mistake him for anyone. He’d seen his face too many times beside his mom on photos, already. Daniel smirks bittersweetly, looking at the guy in front of him, in front of their class giving out their diet plan sheets _. So, this is real_ , he thought, clenching his jaw at the sight. The man in front was wearing a white coat, a pen tucked neatly in a breast pocket. He was smiling care-freely, as if he wasn’t destroying a family who had managed to live, all these years, peacefully and decently.

Their _school doctor_ eyes a paper momentarily, then he called out Daniel's name.

 _So that's why_ , Daniel thought. His last name must've been familiar and of course, brief information about him, including his parentage would be written on his health form.

Daniel shot out from his seat; he tries to look neutral, natural as he walks towards the doctor. He puts a fisted hand in his pants’ pocket.

The doctor could have been charming as he flashed Daniel a pretty smile as he hands Daniel his form; but Daniel knew who he is, what he is. Daniel stood there in front of him for a moment, acting to study his health form and diet sheet, then momentarily flicking a gaze to the doctor's nameplate.

It read, _Ong Seongwoo_.

Daniel felt triumphant inside, _that's enough of a confirmation_ , he thought as he walks back to his seat.

 _Their school doctor was his mom's guy_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry this is going to be short :)))  
> this one looks like a scrap T^T i'm sorry.
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk)


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel corners Seongwoo, only, it turns out that he's the one cornered by the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk just kadnsajd read this lol  
> ps. i ahve to be honest w u guys, i didn't reread this after finishing it writing. i jsut posted it instantly, sorry, i need some slEEp

**Jaehwan** must’ve noticed how fidgety and uneasy Daniel has been on his seat since this morning—since the time their school doctor has personally visited them (raising a fan club for himself, Jaehwan suspected) to give them their health forms to present their parents, along with their diet plan sheet.

“Hey, Kang…” Jaehwan called as soon as their class shuffles from their seats after hearing their lunch break bell ring, students rearranged themselves or went to the canteen to buy lunch.

Daniel turned around to face Jaehwan, curious, hesitant as to what someone whom he never had a conversation with would ask him out of the blue. Daniel wondered if he’d done something bad he wasn’t aware of.

“Dude, are you even okay?” Jaehwan, as Daniel could recall his name, asked.

It took Daniel a moment to process what he asked. Slowly, he nodded and muttered an uncertain “yes” to Jaehwan. But the latter was unconvinced, he was frowning at Daniel. Daniel, on the other hand, gave his best to look unbothered about the fact that he had come face to face with _that man_ , whom he loathes so much.

When Dr. Ong left, he’d started to think of the ways on how he could get rid of the man. Unfortunately, all of those ideas led to a rather unlawful way of freeing their lives off the man. The question was how he would approach the doctor without being awkward so he could proceed on persuading him. Yes, that’s his first plan, diplomacy. He suddenly realized that it’s already lunch break, that it meant half of his subjects have been done. Worry dreads him; Daniel couldn’t remember what he’d learn during half of his day at school, dreading his daily report of lessons with his dad later.

“…man, are you even listening?” Jaehwan snapped, his unsharpened pencil poking Daniel on the cheek.

Daniel only gaped at him. “Dude, something’s wrong with you…” he muttered, an evident grimace on his face.

“I’m—I’m fine…” he defended. Jaehwan wasn’t close to him, so he didn’t really know if he was lying or not, but one thing’s for sure—something’s bothering him; judging from the constant changing his in sitting position that Daniel did, Jaehwan was at least positive of it. Besides, he was a bit annoyed at the other; he kept on moving that Jaehwan also had to adjust himself, who’s sitting behind him, to get a view of what was written on the board or whatever their teacher was demonstrating in front.

Releasing an exasperated breath, Jaehwan advised him, “ _Go see the doctor later…_ ”

 

**⁕⁕⁕**

 

Daniel found himself muttering his plan to himself as he strode his way to their school clinic which was situated on the base floor of their building. He immediately grabbed his bag and went out of their class as they were finally dismissed from their last class. But he didn’t forget to thank Jaehwan for that good piece of advice; the latter sat on his chair, bewildered, they weren’t close and they had the strangest conversation earlier that day.

 _First, I’ll have to approach him and introduce myself. I’d give him time to realize what I came for.  Second, if it doesn’t hit him in the head, I’ll ask him—ask him what?_ Daniel paused in his tracks. _Ask him to get away from your mom, from your family you eejit._ Not too far from where he had paused, he can see the stark white door to the clinic.

“I can’t just approach him without giving him an excuse for it,” Daniel told himself. Imagining himself standing a few feet away from the curious doctor and telling him straight to get the fuck away from his mom. “That would seriously stupid Daniel.”

Sighing to himself, he just realized that he’s now reached the white stark door of their school clinic. A sliding rectangular white plastic says, ‘the doctor is IN’ on the door, another piece of paper printed with the schedule of the doctors’ duty on their school was pinned on the upper part of the door. Their school doctors either have their own clinic outside of school or are working on other institutions which led the school to hire at least three to shift schedules but not let the clinic empty.

And today was Dr. Ong Seongwoo’s shift.

With a clammy hand, Daniel knocked on the door three times. He heard someone from the other side tell him to come in. He didn’t understand why his hands were slightly shaking; a hand went to push open the door. He was welcomed with the blueberry smell, he actually thought he entered a café instead of a clinic, which he thought would smell sterile like hospitals, but he was proved wrong.  

Daniel fully entered the clinic, closing the door behind him. He eyed the entirety of the clinic—the ceiling where a fluorescent lamp was lit, the walls where different posters were plastered showing pictures of human anatomy, list of healthy foods and the likes. Two metal beds with white pillows and blankets, separated by a curtain standee also hanging with a white curtain. He was just only taken back to his agenda when he heard the voice of a man from his left call him, “What can I do for you?”

Daniel turns, his throat drying immediately, his thoughts in chaos as he caught sight of their school doctor. Unlike earlier, he was no longer wearing his lab coat. Stripped off it, he was now wearing a maroon colored polo, its sleeves rolled up so his biceps would reveal eminent veins of years of hard work. Three buttons undone, revealing a fair area of his collarbone, his cream skin perfectly contrasting with the dark color of his polo that Daniel could feel something small from the pit of his stomach, nevertheless he pushed it down and decided to go on with his plan no matter how perfect the man in front of him was. He was standing in front of a bookshelf, seemed to be studying something from a book he was holding.

“I’m—I’m…” _Why am I stuttering?_ Daniel started yelling at himself in his mind.

Dr. Ong averted his gaze for a second to close the book he was holding and put it back on the shelf. “Do you have any health concerns you would like to discuss?” he inquired, smiling; now he leaning on his table, while Daniel a good two meters away from him like a stupid statue with its eyes moving.

Composing himself, Dr. Ong pulled back his tucked chair on the table and sat there comfortably like the doctor he really is. “Come, sit here Mr…?” He gestured to the chair across his table. Business-like friendliness and something more emanated from the Doctor. He was really a professional. Daniel cursed as he admires the way Dr. Ong gracefully moves around the cramped space between his table and the shelf behind him.

_Was this the reason my mom chose him over my dad? Because he’s too perfect?_

Daniel walked awkwardly, like a robot, towards the doctor, “K-Kang, Kang Daniel.” He introduced himself and at this, he seemed to have gotten more of the doctor’s attention. Something in the doctor’s gaze seemed to have changed, he straightened himself.

“From the art department?” Daniel wasn’t surprised that he knew, his mother might’ve talked about him few times before with this man. Daniel raised an eyebrow as he proceeded on sitting on the chair in front of the doctor, only the table remaining in between them.

Sensing the student’s unspoken question, the doctor answered, “I gave dietary and health sheets on your department earlier—“

“Get away from my mom…” silence enveloped them. Dr. Ong’s hand that was supposed to open the drawer to his table, hung in the air as if he had frozen in time.

The warm smile instantly vanishing from the doctor’s face. He looked like a prince charming earlier, a carefree, innocent prince. But when Daniel dropped his concern his demeanor immediately changed into a strict General. He looked at Daniel without any twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Swallowing hard, Daniel braced himself on defending his side.

Remembering the good old days—when he and his parents would happily go to a park and have a small picnic. The thought of getting tickled by both of his parents on his sides as he asks them silly questions while they’re lying on the quilt his mother brought. Then the image slid into the time when his parents quarreling. His father would lock him out, he would shush his voice as to not make Daniel hear them arguing and get worried. But his mother would yell at the top of her lungs, telling him that she no longer cared about her husband; that she ran out of love.

Every day, before going back home he would drop by his father’s apartment complex which he inhabits alone, and tell him of the things that had happened in school. Then he would ask him about the lessons he learned, about what makes some of his teachers deserve to get fired. Things that his mother no longer concerned herself with.

Daniel was cut off from his reverie when Dr. Ong spoke with all seriousness that Daniel felt breaking into nervous reactions. He braced himself for what's about to come.

“Daniel, right?” Dr. Ong said, his hands clasping on top of the table. His serious gaze on Daniel seemed to have gotten more intense as long as the younger was in his line of sight.

Daniel nodded. His fist clenching and unclenching on his lap, his heart thrashing in his chest.

“You know that what you’re asking is a difficult one might as well be impossible.” His voice hinting how serious he was. The light air in his figure was replaced by something that kind of scared Daniel. 

Daniel stared at him, his jaws clenching, _the nerve of him. He didn’t even try to deny it!_ He thought.

“I know, Dr. Ong. But please, please, for my father. For…” _for me_ , _was Daniel being selfish? Is it greed, when you just want what you deserve, what you should have had?_

“I can’t. I’m sorry, Daniel.” Dr. Ong said. Standing up from his seat, he immediately rounded up his table. In a few moments, he was already standing in the doorway. “If you don’t have any more health concerns, then you can already go. I shouldn’t hold you back, it’s getting late.” Then he opened the door, waiting for Daniel to walk through it and drop the subject.

_No, I can’t leave like this. I won’t accept defeat, not when I’m on the right._

But Daniel, was known for stubbornness. He turned in the Doctor’s direction, still sitting on the chair, “What’s so special about my mom?”

“I’m sorry, Daniel, but I think you have to go now.” The Doctor wouldn’t bite the bait.

“You look good, you saw how crazy my classmates were over you this morning. Why my mom? She’s married and got me, why…”

The doctor looked at him, directly in his eyes. He saw desperation. A child deprived of the care and love he could have gotten had not it been for Seongwoo’s appearance in their lives. He felt ashamed and pitiful for a second, but he loves her, he _loved_ her for too long to stop now just because some brat asks him to.

They were fighting a silent battle.

“Then what do you suggest Daniel? Should I look for another girl and make her my girlfriend or perhaps marry her afterward? Should I leave your mom, then?”

Daniel didn’t answer because that was exactly his idea.

But Seongwoo seemed to be making fun of it as if it has been the most ridiculous idea he’s ever heard.

“If it’s that easy, don’t you think I should have done it before you even barged in here and asked me for it?” Dr. Ong closed the door back, now facing the younger, “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Daniel. No idea…”

Daniel felt annoyance and anger boil inside him as the Doctor referred to him like he was a  kindergarten student who was clueless about every grown-up matter happening around him.

“It’s not that easy, Daniel.” He shook his head.

Daniel wracked his brain for _anything_ , for any solution he might provide. He can’t leave without making any progress. No, he’s tired of seeing his father grow like ten years older everytime they see each other. He wants everything back, everything…

“Tell me, Daniel, if I leave your mom now and your parents would get back together, do you think they’d _both_ be happy?”

Instinctively, Daniel could have answered an immediate _yes_ , yet he didn’t feel like it was the right answer. The biggest possibility would be the two of them getting back to their old ways—quarrelling endlessly. But they can make up, they loved each other before, I’d help them get back together. _Now_ , he thought, _the real problem here is you,_ he eyed the doctor who's wearing an impassive expression.

“You’re thinking that they can get back together? Daniel, young one, I want to remind you that I’ve just started this with your mom a few months ago. And how long has it been since they’ve separated, eh?” thinking and calculating back, he felt the small hope he’d acquired a few moments earlier vanish in an instant.

He was getting desperate, he couldn’t find a way to get everything back but to get rid of Seongwoo, yet how could he get rid of him if he sticks to his mom like a leech?

“I’ll help…I’ll help you find a girl that you can be your girlfriend.”

“I can do that alone.” The Doctor said, patience thinning, still watching the younger in front of him desperately grasping for any idea to struck the Doctor with.

“Are you really this desperate?” Daniel didn’t answer.

The Doctor considered the student, thinking of ways to free himself from him. Daniel's head was down, his lips moving the slightest, talking to himself silently. Seongwoo thought of the things that he can do, he obviously can't wrestle the younger, Daniel got the physical advantages. Probably trick him? But would he fall? Seongwoo tilted his head as he continued to study Daniel's sitting form.  There were a few moments of silence before he heard the Doctor sigh, a little while later, he heard footsteps coming towards him. The Doctor stopped just in front of the student. Seongwoo heaved another sigh, within a short time he managed to find a solution.

 _A solution?_ he thought, _am I helping him?_ he shook his head, _no, I'll just try to teach him a lesson._

“I know a way,” he said, Daniel, though part delighted and part doubtful of trusting the doctor, didn’t look up to see the Doctor staring down at him. Looking at him like he's some small pest that needs to be stepped on and die.

“H-How?”

“I’d agree on a substitute but I need a _worthy_ and _reasonable_ one,” finally, Daniel looked up at him, his eyes were confused like the Doctor had expected them to be when he thought of suggesting the idea to the student.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked, still not quite grasping the idea. He felt his heart skip a beat, there's hope afterall. 

“I’d accept a substitute, someone to replace your mom’s position in my life. I would try to get away from her, fine,” staring directly at the Doctor’s eyes he knew that he was sincere and telling the truth over whatever he’s telling Daniel. Daniel’s eyes lit up at the thought of the Doctor finally leaving his mom alone, but Seongwoo knew that those twinkles would vanish as soon as he gives his final condition.

“I’d leave your mom alone, only…" a predatory smile, "if _you are_ the one who’d stand as her _substitute_.” The Doctor said, not breaking their eye contact. He wa looking down at Daniel, a glint of triumph playing on his eyes.

The clinic room, despite its fair space, seemed to close around Daniel. It felt suffocating and cold. _This can’t be real_ , he thought. But the smirk on the Doctor's lips says otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i have to rush things up. my goal is to finish/settle everythign within 5 chapters. so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


End file.
